Like The Phoenix I Really Am
by GoldPikaCandy
Summary: May Maple get's swept away in another dimension called Kaylpus, the land of knowledge and will. There she is accused of hosting phoenix blood in her veins and must embark on a quest to find the Phoenix and return home before it's too late. But how did she get stuck with the most popular guy in school and his girlfriend?
1. Prolouge of Phoenix May Maple

Prologue

I was never really interested in cheerleading. My mom was, and I probably would never believe if you told me that cheerleaders are shallow. In reality people think what they think, but they don't necessarily look a little deeper into the whole cheerleader thing. That's what most normal people think about cheerleaders. They think cheerleader have beautiful lives of beauty and status while they bully unfashionable girls.

At least that's what I thought before my mom signed me up for cheerleading. My mom, Caroline Jasmine was what you could say 'Cheerleader Champion' added by the fact that my dad, Norman Maple was the 'Star Quarterback.' My mom tells me I was destined for greatness. Yeah, right. I thought she meant as being somebody not a shallow cheerleader. Of course I went with it thinking about what harm it could do. My brother, Max-who my mother never really messes with, is a super genius. He's pretty adorable if you ask me. He has dark blue slabs of hair, glasses, and a brain of logic. He's at least 13 years old and has like gone up two whole grades! Yep he's the precocious one in my family.

I was the one with straight As and a loudmouth for food. My actual name was Phoenix May Maple except most people call me, May. If you ask me I like the Phoenix better. I had light billowy chestnut brown hair which constantly stuck to pigtails. Although I think it's because my mom use to put my hair in pigtails, and it sort of stuck that way naturally. Of course I found it naturally interesting. I liked being different it just sort of stuck to me. I mean who wants to look the same?

I had a pretty average body for a 16 year old. I go to Galigan Stone District, and I have 3 friends- Dawn, Iris, and Misty. Guess what? They're cheerleaders! Yay, right? The good thing is they're not the movie kind of cheerleaders, they're Spirit Leaders.

Dawn Rose Lenoir was beyond your average cheerleader. She excelled in manipulation, killing somebody without weapons, costume making, math, and gymnastics. Not your everyday class subjects? Dawn had dark Caribbean waist length hair and dark aqua eyes. She had a fairly nice face complexion and an athletic body. Currently she was single but was looking for a guy different. Different then popular. She only joined cheerleading because our school didn't have a gymnastics team.

Misty Elizabeth Waterflower is almost not a cheerleader. She excelled in sneaking out, charisma, losing temper easily, athletics, and social studies. She joined cheerleading because it was a sister tradition. She has fiery orange shoulder length hair which she constantly keeps in a high ponytail and dark marine blue eyes. She has a nice tan skin and a very athletic body. Currently she has no interest in any guy yet, and has won several sporting awards.

Iris Albee Drayden is a pure cheerleader. She excelled in hacking, writing, peacemaking, being innocent, athletics, and language arts. She wanted to be a cheerleader ever since Pre-K. She has light lavender waist length hair and dark jade eyes. Iris is very athletic and was actually the first to be Cheerleading Captain. She is currently dating Brendan Hoen-Star Quarter back. Brendan Hoen- I personally don't like very much.

Those were all my friends and I was thankful since without them I wouldn't be me. Especially if I were to go on a journey to prove that I am the Phoenix. But how did I get stuck with the most popular guy in the school and his girlfriend?

* * *

To those of you who have started reading this... I might not update regularly with school homework and everything. But I'll try. Thank you if you continue reading! :3

-Pika


	2. The True Phoenix May Enter

The True Phoenix May Enter

* * *

There I stood upon the blazing sunset with wings the color of golden fire. Beneath me the mountains swerved like a maze. I bare no shoes and my chestnut hair sailed in the wind. The feeling inside me was almost burning as I let go of myself to fly into the over ripe skies. Like the phoenix I really am.

* * *

The crowd of relentless cheers erupted in the cold, rusty court. Amidst the cheering stood an enthusiastic team of cheerleaders as they sprang into leaps and cartwheels- I stood atop on Solidad's shoulders waving my hands enthusiastically.

"Phoenix has the right! Phoenix has the light! The Phoenix has the victory, so we shall show our might!" The cheerleaders shouted. Our school's national animal was the mythological phoenix. I didn't get much of a say of the animal that has my name, but I took my chances. I threw my hands into the endless cool breeze as we circled around into a formation of a bird. Spinning clockwise in the air I swiftly lifted my legs high. I loved being airborne into the air. It's like being free. It's the feeling of lightness and nothingness that soothed my spirits. Of course there was that thing with gravity.

As the beams of the evening sun drifted from my back and into the crowd I bathed in its warmth. It scarred my back with heat as I drifted into the arms of my friends. They held me still before dropping me to the ground to finish the routine. The crowd finished up with a hoot as the basketball players sprang into action. The cheerleaders smiled at ease. Drew Hayden, the school's hottest guy and star basketball player dribbled the ball underneath his sweaty hands at ease. Most of the cheerleaders simpered foolishly. Of course they settled down when Drew's girlfriend, Brianna Wakana glared. She sat near the school band with an absolutely stunning smile. Her genuine smile told me that she was gloriously happy. Something that was hard to get-happiness.

The game raged on fiercely between The Phoenix and The Titans. Ash Ketchum immediately passed the ball to Drew Hayden. It was 18-18 and no side was giving in. The crowd on each side of the court showed no mercy with their 'boos' and 'cheers.' But it was getting a bit boring just yelling cheers at the basket ball players. Unlike some schools that play football and soccer, we played basketball and tennis. So instead of watching a ball go back and forth and boring dudes with helmets, we get to watch dudes toss balls into hoops. Though, I feel pretty blessed to be in a award winning high school. In our school we're beyond average teenagers. It's like an unwritten rule to have at least one talent.

As usual the cheerleaders by the sideline were long forgotten in the eyes of the crowd- probably because Drew Hayden got their attention the fullest. Even guys loved Drew, I swear that guy scares me.

"I'm really glad we got a court outside rather than inside. I'd rather die than do flips in there." Dawn grinned lopsidedly. Her hands lazily flicked our logical yet cheerful friend, Iris on the shoulder.

Immediately Iris went to cover her shoulder as she winced in pain. "You really should stop hurting people, Dawn. When I'm older I'm going to sue you for that!" Iris muttered hastily. "What a kid."

"Whatever, I-ris. I'm sorry for hurting your royal ass." Dawn rolled Iris's name sarcastically. I gave her the eyebrow raised look, and Dawn immediately lifted her hands in defense. I had to giggle a bit at Dawn's wording.

"Dawn? One sentence! Shut your royal piehole!" Misty muttered. "I'm surrounded by the 'piehole', the 'royal', and the 'idiot!' I'm gonna die!" We all gave her a look like we did a million times.

"Nice to see you care." I answered. I could think of a million nicknames and not one of them has 'idiot' plastered on it. I think Misty has different ideas, though. But I love her all the same.

"I'd agree that May's an idiot, though," I turned around managing to hit Dawn on the arm. But Dawn squirmed out of my grasp.

"I hate to agree, but you're definitely a 'piehole!' Now come back here!" I puffed. No use in catching her. Plus she'll try to run into the court and that wouldn't be good. I decided to glue myself to the game just as Drew shot a slam dunk.

"Hey Drew! Hey Drew! Lookie here," Drew Hayden stopped looking back at the crowd. A couple of screaming junior girls smiled at how lucky they have been gotten Drew's attention. "We love you!" Drew nodded flicking his hair quickly and _gracefully (_Had to say it) before opening his hands wide to get the ball.

"Can it be?" A voice murmured in the background near the beginning row in the bleachers. "The phoenix-" I perked my ears slightly. I turned around and sitting before me were two people shaded in trench coats and dark hats. One of them seemed to have more of a feminine appearance and seem to carry herself with a high class air. I assumed it was a girl, and I assumed the other person was a dude. They seemed to be about 18 years old.

"Get the feather, idiot! We can't let the girl get hold of it… If she does it's your fault!" The girl hissed before whacking him on the head. What on earth are they talking about?

_Sssszzaw!_ I shot up from the sound. I scanned my surroundings expecting if those people were talking about this. That's when I looked up. I heard a beautiful perished cry before the whole world crashed on me. I only saw a glimpse of a reddish violet feather before going black

"Easy, girl. Easy, girl. Drew got ya." The fuzziness in my brain felt an intrusion of light. I felt a tugging on my eyelids before opening them abruptly.

"Drew! I don't think opening her eyelids is the best way to wake her." A soothing feminine voice scolded the boy in front of me. I blinked as this boy smirked. He had a perfectly curved face with subtle masculine facials. He had a bigger nose-bigger than mine at least- and bright emerald irises. The girl that scolded him ruffled his emerald hair gingerly. She obviously held him close to her heart because she smiled genuinely at all his antics. She had dark red shoulder-length hair and baby pink irises. She wore a familiar band outfit that was decorated with gold sparkles. I blinked for at least 3 minutes not really comprehending the scene in front of me.

"I think I scared her." He smiled with an odd look. "Or it might be because she already has fallen for my charms." An angered throb appeared on my head before I managed to throw him off my bed.

"What are you doing? Where am I? Tell me!" I shrieked. The redhead bowed her head down slightly and shook her head.

"I don't know. We just blacked out and appeared here." The girl replied with a hint of amusement. When she turned around I recognized her too, Brianna Wakana. "I'm truly sorry. May, isn't it?" She tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Why would I care? She's just a cheerleader. She's probably the reason we're here, Brianna. Can you not be so nice for once?" Drew replied darkly. He looked me up and down before giving one of his famous smirks.

"Why you, little!" Drew slid to the side just as I plowed toward him. "Come back so you can be acquainted to my fist!" I shouted fiercely.

Brianna looked back and forth between us quite amused "Um guys. Guys? GUYS!" Drew and I stopped dead in our tracks before falling over. Suddenly a thump could be heard from outside the building. I eyed the door warily. Its mustiness and damp condition made me think of a book in the olden days. Somehow it didn't seem to relate to this door.

"I have one question! Why are we here?" I shivered. The walls of the building were rusty and peeling-I swear I saw a bug in the wall! Even the furniture was barely spoiled. It seemed to be a one roomed cottage because it seemed to have four rooms in it at once.

"Didn't we tell you? God, you're so slow." Drew retorted. His playful expression turned stony as if it were thinking of something terrible.

"DREW!" Brianna and I said in unison before looking into each other eyes. I saw fear and determination etched in her baby pink irises. I had yet to know what was etched in my eyes because at that moment Drew pulled 3 backpacks out of a shelf. He scanned them over before throwing Brianna and I a bag.

I gazed at the backpack warily. Its condition was in decent shape but it was still quite dirty of dust. "What are these for?" I inquired. I gingerly opened the top part and inside was a bunch of items. I slowly lifted some clothing out of the bag. The clothing was kind of old looking and it seemed to have some sort of design in the middle. But the clothing was way too big for my size. Brianna also had grabbed similiar looking clothes, but she began pulling a few other items out.

"Hey guys. You gotta look at this." Drew said. "I don't think this is Galigan Stone High." He added rather awestruck.

I stared at him in disbelief. "Ya think?" Drew shrugged still looking all bug eyed outside the door. I stuck my head out quickly before ducking back. Instead of hospital hallways (which I expected) and modern day people roaming around, I saw a dirty road, old ladies, and children. It seemed sort of princessy with all the guards roaming around. "What the.."

"What? What did you guys see?" Brianna asked curiously before sticking her head out the door. "Oh, this. What is it anyway?" She asked hands over her face. She quickly hid her face in the crook of Drew's neck as Drew gently patted her back.

"Lovebirds…" I muttered. "We might as well take a look around." Brianna nodded inhaling a ton of air before facing away from her boyfriend. His face was the color of a tomato, and I mean every inch.

"Um excuse me, miss. Where are we?" The old lady who I assumed was about 80 years old just snarled and gave me this evil bug eyed stare. "Um, is something wrong?" I asked getting a bit disgusted at her teeth.

"Demons! Guards gitcha (get you)! Ya will die!" She snarled, and suddenly she became white dust.

"Um, guys?" I uttered in disbelief. "It wasn't me?" It came out more like a question than a statement. Drew's face had surprise written over it and Brianna was just horrified. I clamped a hand over my eyes. The lady was horrible but I didn't mean to make her disappear.

Suddenly, a blue light shone and I can faintly see a lady materializing out of the light."Of course it wasn't, dear." She was wrapped in a midnight blue shawl and had a glittery dress that seemed to pierce my eyes. Her smile was almost equivalent to the smiles of all high school teachers after a harsh lecture. Our mouths literally dropped.

"What do you mean, miss?" Drew inquired. "Who are you?" She sighed floating to the ground from her float. She struck me oddly as familiar. Maybe it was her brunette curls or maybe it was her deep voice but I still couldn't quite place her.

"Yes! Where are we?" Brianna added. My memories of Brianna in school weren't sweet ones but right here she seemed as confused as I am. Suddenly the wind ruffled fiercely as soon as the lady landed.

"Don't be afraid. I know Gavan didn't pick you for being cowards. I'm AnaCarline, your protector." AnaCarline replied briefly."I'll explain later. Come on!" I dashed after her leaping into the sights around me.

"Wait, May! We don't know if we can trust her." Brianna called out. I spun around forming with my fingers the phoenix symbol of our school. Drew and Brianna instantly understood, and I could feel the warm fuzzy feeling inside. The same feeling when I befriended Dawn, Misty, and Iris.

"Soo where are we going, Miss AnaCarline?" Brianna asked with uncertainty. "Why are we here? Where are we?" Her torrent of questions left a pregnant pause before AnaCarline stopped and turned around.

AnaCarline made a pleasant smile almost with unsincerety. "Why, you are in Kaylpus, the land of knowlege and will. One of you have been accused of hosting phoenix blood."


End file.
